Consuelo
by noediosa
Summary: - ¿Sabes una cosa, Lunático? - dijo Sirius. - Dime, Canuto. - Siempre supe que esto iba a terminar pasando.


**Consuelo**

" _Te necesito aquí, cerca de mi,_  
 _muy cerca de mi, muy cerca._  
 _Te necesito aquí, verte feliz,  
que vuelvas por mi, que vuelvas  
para quererme, cuidarme , acostarme,  
hablarme y darme la mano, un beso, un regalo  
y verte dormido, sonriente, conmigo  
_ _y decir que te espero, que te echo de menos_."

* * *

\- Canuto, ven, dame una mano. - dijo Lupin. Se arrepintió enseguida de haber elegido esas exactas palabras.

\- Mmm, más que encantado. - La contestación sonó lasciva.- ¿Qué quieres hacer con ella? - preguntó Sirius con esa cara de pervertido que siempre ponía. Sonreía de una forma que dejaba entrever sus dientes, dándole el aspecto perruno que le era innato.

\- No seas idiota, - el lobo estaba impaciente - te necesito. - Tenía heridas a lo largo de sus brazos, y de éstas salía sangre a borbotones, empapando las manos de Remus y pegoteándolas. Era una sensación desagradable.

\- Hasta que lo admites, Lunático. - Sirius soltó un suspiro. Seguía mirando a su amigo sin hacer nada, y éste se estaba poniendo cada vez más inquieto. - Ojalá fuera el mismo tipo de necesidad que siento yo. - dijo unos segundos después, ahora en un susurro, más para sí que para el lobo que estaba frente a él.

\- ¿Cómo dices, Canuto? - preguntó Lupin. Éste no contestó, y Remus notó como su mirada se había perdido en algún punto por detrás de él. Pero no sabía por qué, pues de verdad no había escuchado lo que había dicho. - ¡Ey, Sirius! - llamó su atención. - Usa tu varita para secar mis manos, ¿¡quieres!? - los ojos del aludido se volvieron a enfocar, y un amago de sonrisa cruzó sus labios. Iba a hacer algún chiste que incluyera su otra varita, no la mágica, de esto Lupin estaba seguro. Lo conocía muy bien, así que siguió hablando antes de que algo inapropiado saliera de la boca de su amigo, otra vez. - ¡ayúdame, no quiero tocar la mía así! - La sonrisa de Sirius se agrandó más, eran tantas las respuestas con doble sentido que brotaban de su mente, que podía verlas como gotas de lluvia al caer, a punto de romperse al tocar el suelo. Pero no llegaron a impactar, pues Remus se cansó. - ¡No quiero ir manchando de sangre cada cosa que toco! ¿Ni siquiera te apiadas de mí cuando me ves así de lastimado? ¡Por Merlín, la mayoría de estas mordeduras me las has hecho tú! Al menos ten consideración y hazte responsable de tus malditos actos.

\- Ya mismo, amigo. Lo siento. - Sirius sacó su varita y empezó a limpiar aquel líquido viscoso. Su contestación estaba llena de ironía. No, no lo sentía. Ambos lo sabían.

Mientras su perro favorito lo limpiaba con simples encantamientos, Lupin pensó que mejor hubiese sido que le lamiera las heridas con su lengua caliente y mojada. En forma animal, por supuesto. ¿Por supuesto? El lobo se ruborizó. Sirius estaba concentrado y no lo notó, gracias a Merlín. Remus lo miró hacerle, tan hábil con su varita mágica como siempre. La magia le salía natural, sin esfuerzo. Era suave con sus movimientos, y preciso. Verlo hacer magia era un placer: qué bien lucía, con sus pelos largos cayendo desordenadamente sobre su rostro, tapándole por momentos los ojos. Qué bien lucía, moviendo su varita de forma experta. Más sangre se había ido a las mejillas del lobo (y también a otras partes de su anatomía), pues éste no había podido evitar pensar qué clase de magia escondería la otra varita de su amigo.

* * *

Entró pateando las cosas. La odiaba, la odiaba, la odiaba. Golpeó con su pie derecho al baúl que se encontraba a los pies de su cama, generando un dolor agudo a lo largo de toda la extensión de su pierna. Maldijo a todos los magos jamás existidos en la historia de la magia, y se sentó en el suelo tomándose la pierna, con los ojos al borde de las lágrimas. Su expresión corporal hablaba por sí sola: hombros caídos, cabeza gacha, pelo tapándole todo. Había pasado de la ira al dolor en un segundo.

Lupin, quien se encontraba tirado en la cama, se giró para ver qué ocurría al escuchar el impacto de la puerta al cerrarse. Al ver a su amigo, todo rastro de cansancio se esfumó, y estaba más lúcido de lo que había estado en todo el día. Pegó un salto al levantarse, y se acercó con cautela a Sirius.

\- Canuto… ¿qué ocurre? - el chico no contestó. Segundos más tarde, dijo en un susurro 'me golpeé la pierna'. Lupin hizo una mueca. - No me refiero a eso, lo sabes bien. Dime la verdad, ¿qué te sucede?

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que su amigo respondiera. Momentos en los que Remus devanó sus sesos preguntándose qué sería lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero momentos en los que esperó pacientemente. Cuando de Sirius se trataba, él tenía toda la paciencia que fuera necesaria. Montones más que la habitual.

Siempre valía la pena esperar por Sirius.

\- Es una hija de puta. - sentenció el perro. - Eso sucede.

Sin ningún tipo de dudas, el chico estaba hablando de su madre. Cuando su voz emanaba ese tipo de odio, siempre se refería a su familia, en particular a su madre. La resentía tanto que aunque hubiese querido, no hubiese podido disfrazar sus palabras.

Remus asintió, sentándose en el piso junto a él, sin saber qué decir. No había palabras de consuelo cuando de ese tema se trataba. La familia de Sirius era detestable, considerabam a todos los que pensaran diferente a ellos, seres despreciables.

Si eras sangre sucia eras una lacra. Si eras pobre, si no ibas a los mejores colegios, si no vivías en una mansión. Basura, basura, basura. Si eras homosexual. Si no eras cien por ciento mago. Qué desgracia, qué vergüenza. Pobre Sirius, que no encajaba y se rebelaba contra todos y cada uno de los miembros sangre pura de su familia, se rebelaba contra sus raíces. Levantó la cabeza y miró a Remus, sintiendo al verlo calidez en el pecho. Y más ira se adueñó de él. ¿Cómo no odiarlos si por definición no había nada más humillante que tener por amigo a un licántropo? Lo miró y pensó en cuánto lo quería. Si se dejaba llevar por sus deseos, pues entonces quería que fuese un amigo licántropo y además homosexual.

Por fortuna los Black ignoraban sus deseos. Por fortuna Sirius ignoraba a los Black.

* * *

Estaba agotado, no tenía más fuerzas. Esa noche había luna llena, otra vez, y Remus no podía pensarlo siquiera. Siempre llegaba tan rápido aquella noche tan odiada. Sus heridas anteriores no llegaban a sanar, su alma no había llegado a descansar lo suficiente, y de repente ya todo sucedía de nuevo. Estaba tan cansado.

Ya no quería el consuelo de sus tres amigos. No quería lastimarlos más, no quería que tuviesen que pasar una vez al mes, sus noches junto a él. Junto a un lobo feroz que no los reconocía y cuyo comportamiento no podía controlar. No era Remus, era un animal salvaje. No era él mismo y eso lo llevaba a un estado mental similar a la locura. Si se concentraba lo suficiente en esa idea, no tener solución para ello lo llenaba de frustración y su cordura desaparecía, dejándolo solo y tembloroso.

Temblaba, abrazándose a sí mismo, intentando serenarse. Le caían lágrimas, no podía evitarlo, se odiaba tanto en aquel momento.

Así lo encontró Sirius cuando entró aquella tarde a la Casa de los Gritos. Sabía que iba a estar allí, pues cuando Remus desaparecía por mucho tiempo y no estaba en la biblioteca, se recluía en aquel lugar donde nadie iría a buscarlo, nadie excepto aquel amigo fiel como todo perro, que no pasaba por alto nada en la vida de Lupin, que analizaba su comportamiento como nadie más en aquel castillo.

Entró con sigilo, moviéndose lentamente y sin hacer ruido. El lobo, en su aspecto más humano, estaba hecho una bolita con sus piernas bien pegadas a su torso, y sus manos alrededor de ellas. Sentado en el suelo helado, sin percatarse de nada a su alrededor, Remus lloraba quedamente.

Sirius caminó hasta su lado y lo esquivó, para luego agacharse y sentarte detrás de él, espalda con espalda. Lupin sintió un escalofrío de reconocimiento que lo recorrió de pies a cabeza. No dijo nada, tan solo se dedicó a sentir el contacto que su amigo le brindaba: aprovechó para dejar que lo reconforten.

Las horas pasaron lenta y dolorosamente, sin palabra alguna. El sol se puso y sus amigos llegaron al lugar, preparados para sus aventuras nocturnas. Pero aquella noche Remus Lupin, presa de un dolor lacerante que no sabía cómo manejar, no le permitió a ningún merodeador que lo ayudara a pasar la luna llena. Los echó con palabras afiladas y difíciles de perdonar, que atravesaron a James y a Peter de un lado a otro, despertando furia y resentimiento en ellos. Hiriéndolos lo suficiente como para efectivamente, retirarse de aquel lugar dejando a Remus a su suerte.

No dejó que ninguno lo cuidara aquella noche. Ninguno excepto por el perro gigantesco que iba de un lado a otro, vigilando los alrededores de la Casa de los Gritos, atento a cada sonido y a cada movimiento.

Los merodeadores se marcharon, todos con excepción de Sirius, por supuesto. Y Lupin lo sabía.

* * *

El sol salía dando comienzo a un nuevo día, y encontrando a Sirius aún en su forma perruna, lamiendo las heridas de un muchacho destrozado por la noche. Pasaba su lengua con esmero y dedicación por cada pedazo de piel rasgado, por cada lastimadura de donde salía sangre.

Aquella vez se había destrozado más que nunca. La piel del ser humano que había sido un lobo por algunas horas estaba totalmente destruída, y Sirius sabía que no había nada mejor que la saliva de un perro para sanar. Cuando todo aquello cerrara, recién entonces podría utilizar magia para terminar de curarlo, pero hasta que ese momento llegase, lo mejor sería ser práctico.

\- Canuto, ¿qué estás haciendo? - escuchaba mientras volvía en sí, el jadeo de un animal que él muy bien conocía. Lupin comenzó a abrir los ojos y levantó su cabeza muy despacio, para poder ver lo que estaba sucediendo. Era Sirius, por supuesto. Era su amigo arreglando los desastres que él había hecho la noche anterior. Era su amigo chupando y lamiendo sus heridas.

El perro no le prestó la más mínima atención a su pregunta, y siguió con su labor sin interrupción. Remus suspiró resignado, sin energía. Cambió de posición, sintiendo dolor a lo largo de todo su cuerpo. Cada partícula de su ser ardía. Aún acostado, cerró sus ojos nuevamente, tiró su cabeza para atrás, y soltó un gruñido de queja. Se sentía mal. No obstante, sonrió imperceptiblemente.

Tenía la lengua de Sirius recorriendo toda su piel. Y aquel perro podía lamer y chupar y succionar a su gusto, más él no iba a quejarse, y por Merlín, tampoco iba a moverse.

* * *

Sirius era sin duda, débil.

La voluntad no era uno de sus fuertes y cuando se trataba de excesos, era el primero en caer ante la tentación.

Remus reprobaba su conducta, estaba tan en desacuerdo que por momentos se enojaba al punto de darle vuelta la cara. No podía verlo en aquellos estados. Tirado de borracho, fumando como una chimenea, despertando siempre en una cama que no era la suya, al lado de la mujer u hombre de turno.

Sirius había sido así desde que sus catorce años, y ambos habían tomado la costumbre de pelearse cuando los vicios hacían acto de presencia en aquel merodeador. Sirius abusaba del alcohol, o de los cigarrillos, o del sexo, entonces Remus se enojaba, y peleaban. Lupin se alejaba, Black lo extrañaba, y este último se acercaba a buscarlo. Y cuando lo buscaba un poquito, entonces el otro lo buscaba un poco más, y así ambos volvían a sus andadas.

Pero aquel último año de colegio, todo era diferente. Sirius estaba sufriendo de verdad, viendo en primera fila cómo su hermano Regulus, un fiel seguidor de Voldemort, hacía de las suyas como mortífago. La daba náuseas el solo pensarlo, y el odio lo estaba comiendo crudo. Y Lupin lo sabía. Por lo que cada vez que el alcohol corría por el torrente sanguíneo de su mejor amigo, Remus estaba agradecido. Lo ayudaba a olvidar momentáneamente, y relajaba todos los músculos de su cuerpo. Y cada vez que un orgasmo le daba placer instantáneo, el lobo, reprimiendo sus propias náuseas, agradecía que existiera el sexo casual. Y con cada ataque de ansiedad, los cigarrillos le proporcionaban la nicotina necesaria para sobrellevar el momento.

\- Lunático, ¿me acompañas a la torre de astronomía? Quiero fumarme uno. - había preguntado por milésima vez una de las primeras noches de su séptimo año en el colegio. Nunca se daba por vencido con Remus, siempre buscaba su compañía.

\- Jamás te he acompañado desde que nos conocemos, Canuto, ¿por qué insistes? - preguntó el lobo bufando, pero aún así sabiendo bien que aquel día lo acompañaría.

\- Porque te necesito - raras veces Sirius expresaba en voz alta sus sentimientos, sus necesidades, sus carencias. Y si lo hacía, era solo con Lupin. Nadie más podía conocer su lado débil, tan solo aquel lobo solitario que sufría en la misma medida que él. Y que acudiría a su pedido de ayuda.

Por lo que Remus asintió. Tomó su capa, y salieron de la habitación, luego de la sala común, y llegaron a la torre unos veinte minutos después.

A partir de aquella noche, Lupin empezó a fumar. De pronto su percepción cambió, y dejó de ver al cigarrillo como un amenaza, como algo desagradable. No, ahora agradecía a todos y cada uno de los vicios que Sirius tenía.

Ellos le proporcionaban un alivio que él no le podía dar.

* * *

Remus y Sirius. El lobo y el perro.

Los dos luchaban durante todos y cada uno de sus días. Remus contra la luna, Sirius contra él mismo. Ninguno estaba ganando, y el único apoyo que encontraban era el otro, aunque no lo habían reconocido conscientemente. Los dos sabían muy bien lo que significaba querer escapar de una condición que les había sido dada sin pedirla ni quererla, y que odiaban. El lobo quería huirle a su licantropía, y el sangre pura no quería pertenecer a un linaje limpio.

Pero por mucho que lo desearan, no iban a poder cambiar la realidad.

Una vez por mes, Sirius ayudaría a Remus a pasar sus noches de luna llena, le haría compañía, lo protegería de daños externos y de daños a sí mismo, y le curaría las heridas la mañana siguiente. Y mucho más de una vez al mes, Remus ayudaría a Sirius a sobrellevar la pena que le causaba su familia, lo consolaría ante cada palabra de desprecio de su madre, lo sacaría de cada castigo que se ganaba por descargar su ira con cualquiera que se cruzara en su camino, le aliviaría cada golpe que recibía por pelear con estudiantes.

Así pasaron aquel último año, haciéndose compañía, ayudándose, queriéndose. Tan solo podían intentar sobrellevar sus miserables vidas, disfrutando al menos del consuelo de saber que había alguien que sufría su misma miseria.

Alguien que nunca los dejaría solos.

* * *

Si tan solo Remus hubiese sabido que Sirius lo quería mucho más que como un amigo. Que deseaba que lo abrazara, que lo tocara, que lo besara. Que cada vez que lamía su piel para curarla, se imaginaba mordiéndola para lastimarla, ambos presas del deseo. Que cada vez que peleaban en la Casa de los Gritos, convertidos en animales, se imaginaba batallando en una cama en sus formas humanas. Que cada vez que se acercaban, Sirius contenía el impulso de agarrarlo fuertemente y acorralarlo contra cualquier pared del castillo, para sacarle suspiros y gemidos a fuerza de besos.

Si tan solo Sirius hubiese sabido que Remus sentía lo mismo, quizás sus penas hubiesen sido más fáciles de llevar, quizás su último año hubiese sido diferente, quizás no hubiesen esperado al último día de clases para vivirlo.

Para vivirse.

* * *

No podía terminar allí. No podía salir de aquel castillo, de aquel período de su vida, con Remus atravesado en el medio del pecho, de la garganta, del corazón. Necesitaba decírselo, necesitaba que supiera lo mucho que lo quería. Darle un cierre a todo aquello, pues bien sabía que la vida después de Hogwarts no sería igual, y si quería superar al licántropo debía saber lo que sentía. Cuando se bajase del expreso en Londres, y volviese a vivir con James, entonces todo sería diferente, sería el primer día de su vida sin Remus, sin saber si lo vería en algún momento. El primer día de incertidumbre verdadera.

Entró corriendo a su sala común y subió las escaleras más rápido que buscador persiguiendo la snitch al verla pasar delante de sus ojos. Saltó los escalones de dos en dos, y se metió en su cuarto con una desesperación que no sabía que sentía. Allí se encontraba Remus, guardando sus cosas lentamente en su baúl, con una tranquilidad que le ponía a Sirius los pelos de punta.

\- Lunático, - lo llamó con la voz agitada producto de la corrida - Lunático, - repitió, y entonces Remus giró su cabeza para mirarlo. - no sé qué va a pasar mañana.

\- Yo tampoco, Canuto. - lo miró con cara de no comprender, ¿a qué se refería? - ¿Por qué estás tan agitado? - preguntó.

\- Porque no sé qué va a pasar mañana, - dijo acercándose lentamente, como depredador acechando a su presa. Remus lo miraba caminar hacia él, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Dio un paso hacia atrás, y chocó contra la pared. Su actitud lo descolocó. - y tampoco me importa. Lo único que importa es lo que pase hoy. - sentenció.

Fue entonces cuando se terminó de acercar a su amigo, y le tomó el rostro para besarlo. Remus, en un principio sorprendido, tomó sus manos y lo frenó. Pero entonces miró aquellos ojos grises que había visto millones de veces y cuyas miradas entendía a la perfección, y entonces lo vio.

El deseo.

Sirius lo deseaba, quería besarlo, y si él hacía años que soñaba con lo mismo, ¡¿que demonios estaba haciendo deteniéndolo, por Merlín?! No podía creerlo, en ese mismo instante su perro favorito lo tenía agarrado firmemente, sin espacio para maniobrar, y desbordando deseo. Así que Remus destrabó su mente dejando de lado todo miedo, y soltó las manos del otro, tomándolo ahora por las caderas y acercándolo a él.

El moreno, ahora libre, terminó de acercar sus labios a los del lobo, y selló el beso presionando con firmeza. Presionó una, dos, tres veces. Remus se quedó quieto, disfrutando del roce de labios, pero sentir aquello, sentir que lo estaba provocando sin querer ser brusco, despertó sus propias ganas y le hizo contestar. A la cuarta vez que se acercó, sacó su mano derecha de las caderas de Sirius y la puso en su pelo, agarrándole un mechón mientras lo acercaba a él, haciendo que sus bocas no pudieran alejarse. Separó ahora sus labios usando los propios, y metió la lengua sin pedir permiso en la boca de Sirius, quien soltó un suave gemido de sorpresa. No podía creer que su amigo estuviese respondiendo, no podía creer que estuviera tomando la iniciativa.

Se besaron con rudeza, con desesperación, con ganas. Sus lenguas se batallaban energéticamente, sabiendo que no habría ganador en aquella lucha. Se retorcían, recorrían la boca del otro con entusiasmo, danzaban a un compás perfecto, como si estuvieran sincronizadas. No había choque de dientes, ni de narices, ni movimientos bruscos. Era agresivo sin doler, era como tenía que ser: perfecto.

Se separaban para tomar aire, pero el deseo se había apoderado de ellos y no aguantaban que cesara el contacto, por lo que mientras Remus recobraba el aliento, Sirius aprovechó para comenzar a desabrochar su camisa, pero estaba tan emocionado que sus manos temblaban demasiado como para poder lograrlo. Lupin no aguantó, su lobo interno comenzando a hacer acto de presencia, y se desabrochó la camisa de un tirón, logrando que se salieran todos los botones. Sirius miró su pecho blanco, lampiño, lleno de cicatrices. Algunas viejas, otras más recientes. Era un mapa de colores rojos, rosas y blancos, en una contextura chica. Remus era un muchacho flacucho, desgarbado y parecía débil. Nadie hubiese creído que debajo de esa piel se encontraba un lobo escondido.

Remus era hermoso.

Sirius comenzó a besar su cuello, bajando lentamente, dejando besos mojados a lo largo de todo su recorrido. Fue apoyando sus rodillas en el suelo sin dejar de besarlo, mientras dejaba saliva a su paso, mojando todo el torso del licántropo. Llegó a su ombligo, que delineó con su lengua, y cuando se encontró con algunos pelos por debajo del mismo, pelos que bajaban y llegaban a la zona más sensible del lobo, Sirius sintió una punzada entre su entrepierna, pues estaba tan excitado que dolía. Con una mano comenzó a desabrochar el pantalón de su amigo, y con la otra bajó a su propia prenda, metiendo la mano por dentro y tocándose, buscando aliviar un poco su desesperación. Sin embargo, le era difícil hacer ambas cosas al mismo tiempo: nunca había estado tan caliente en toda su vida. Por Merlín, era Remus. Estaba arrodillado a los pies de Remus, y quería darle todo el placer que pudiera, pero no aguantaba su propia piel: siempre había sido débil ante los deseos de la carne.

Lupin notó esto y decidió tomar partido en la situación, por lo que levantó de un tirón, y se encargó él de quitarle los pantalones a su amigo a una velocidad impresionante. Ni siquiera llegó a sacarlos del todo, tan solo los bajó, acompañándolos luego por la ropa interior del muchacho, y sin meditarlo en lo más mínimo tomó el miembro de su amigo y se lo metió completamente en la boca, hasta la garganta, devorándolo por completo. Sirius instintivamente agarró la cabeza de Lupin para tomar sus cabellos como dándole permiso y apurándolo. Éste entonces comenzó a chuparlo, metiéndolo y sacándolo de su boca continuamente, labor que no fue tan fácil por el tamaño y el grosor que tenía. Además, la boca de Remus estaba bastante seca producto de la excitación, y esto hacía que necesitara descansar para tragar más veces de lo que hubiese deseado. Decidió entonces ayudarse con sus manos, y usó la izquierda para acariciar la base de los testículos de Sirius, mientras con la derecha masajeaba con suavidad la punta del pene, haciendo movimientos circulares alrededor del orificio. Sirius tiró su cabeza hacia atrás, poniendo sus ojos en blanco: un placer impensado lo recorría entero, generando electricidad en los dedos de sus pies y manos. Todo era más intenso de lo que jamás hubiese pensado, pues por más que intentara encontrarle sentido o dimensionar la situación, como era Remus quien estaba ocasionando todo aquello, no podía creerlo, y todo le parecía lo más maravilloso del mundo. Gemidos empezaron a salir desde el fondo de su garganta, y si no paraba a Lupin en ese instante iba a correrse.

Uso la mano que tenía agarrada de su cabello y tiró bruscamente de la cabeza del lobo hacia atrás. Hubiese querido medir más su fuerza, pero estaba desbordado de lujuria y no podía siquiera controlar sus movimientos. Tuvo un momento de claridad por un instante, y se dio cuenta de que necesitaba el cuerpo del licántropo, necesitaba darlo vuelta, obligarlo a ponerse sobre sus cuatro patas, devorarle el culo y follárselo hasta sentirse completo. La secuencia de pensamiento fue tan clara que soltó una leve risa, extasiado.

\- ¿De qué te ríes, Canuto? - preguntó Lupin con la voz ahogada. - Ahora es mi turno. - puso una sonrisa torcida y levantó una ceja.

\- Si que lo es.- contestó el muchacho con malicia.

Tiró de Remus para obligarlo a ponerse sobre la cama, no sin antes sacarle velozmente sus pantalones, y lo acomodó tal cual había imaginado unos segundos antes. Al Lupin se le dio vuelta el estómago de ansiedad, pues no había imaginado que iban a terminar haciendo aquello en ese instante. Estaba completamente duro y no pudo evitar comenzar a tocarse, lo cual Sirius notó y atendió él a su necesidad, obligando a Remus a dejar de mover su mano. Lo masturbó por un rato, arrancando gemidos y palabras obscenas de la boca de su amigo. Momentos más tarde, paró con su labor, pues el perro que tenía dentro no aguantaba más la presión entre sus piernas.

Con ambas manos separó las nalgas de Remus, y puso su cara entre ellas, comenzando a chupar su agujero con lengua experta. Lubricó la zona lo más que pudo, dando lametazos como el buen perro que era, y de a poco comenzó a deslizar un dedo dentro de su amigo, quien lo recibió con un gemido intenso. La preocupación invadió la mente de Lupin, al darse cuenta de lo que iba a suceder, y a sabiendas de que la varita de Sirius era más grande de lo que jamás hubiese imaginado.

Esta secuencia duró varios minutos, finalmente el moreno logró deslizar dos dedos en el interior del lobo, pero aún así no deslizaba lo suficiente. Lastimaría a Remus si intentaba algo más. Decidió cambiar de táctica por un rato, quizás la variedad de sensaciones haría que Lupin se abriera más para él.

Se sentó en el piso, dándole la espalda a la cama, a los pies del culo de Remus. Luego pasó sus manos para atrás, y trajo las piernas del lobo lo más cerca posible, quedando entonces el hinchado pene de su amigo sobre su cara. Comenzó a tocarlo nuevamente, mientras succionaba sus testículos en un punto especialmente sensible, que sabía que cuando le tocaban a él lo hacían delirar. Tuvo una buena idea, pues Remus comenzó a gemir cada vez más guturalmente, comenzando a hablar incoherentemente y a pedir más. Por momentos dejaba de darle su atención al miembro del chico para volver a deslizar sus dedos dentro de él. La visión desde abajo de su amigo, el pene golpeándole la cara, todo aquello traía a Sirius loco. Estaba desquiciado, necesitaba follárselo ya.

Acostarse con Lupin había sido el sueño de toda su vida, y estaba a punto de concretarlo. La ansiedad lo estaba consumiendo entero, pero no podía apurarse, pues si lo hacía podría lastimarlo, y era lo último que quería hacer. Por lo visto, Remus leyó sus pensamientos, porque en aquel momento se movió de donde estaba, liberando a Sirius de su trabajo. Éste habló a la defensiva.

\- ¿Es que ya vas a acabar? - preguntó con sorna. - Creí que durarías más, lobito.

\- No, no es eso. - dijo Lupin con dificultad.- Solo quería preguntarte, ¿eres un mago o qué? - Sirius arqueó la cejas. - ¡Usa tu otra varita, por Merlín! ¡Sabes miles de hechizos que aplican en este momento! - lo retó. Su cara denotaba desesperación e impaciencia. - Abre mi agujero hasta que entre esa herramienta que tienes entre las piernas, Sirius, y cuando lo hagas clávame hasta que pida clemencia.

¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes? ¡Su varita mágica! Se movió enseguida para buscarla entre los pantalones que había tirado en el piso a su lado, e hizo exactamente lo que Remus le había indicado. Oh, por favor, Remus. Estaba por explotar de solo repetir en su mente las palabras que acababa de decir. Remus, quien era más sucio de lo que él jamás hubiese imaginado. Remus, a quien iba a follárselo hasta que le pidiera piedad. Remus, a quien amaba.

Volvieron a la posición anterior, y sin esperar más, Sirius se la metió de un golpe seco. Remus gritó de una mezcla entre dolor y placer, pero qué más daba. Había esperado tanto aquello que ya nada importaba. El morocho comenzó a moverse lentamente, entrando y saliendo, pero su autocontrol comenzaba a fallar, ya había esperado demasiado. Comenzó a embestirlo cada vez más rápido, cada vez con más fuerza, cada vez más adentro si es que eso era posible. Remus gemía y gritaba y pedía más, y Sirius se volvía más loco. Estaban tan compenetrados, disfrutando de los deseos más carnales, que en un momento dejaron de ser simples magos para convertirse en lo que verdaderamente eran: un lobo y un perro. Eran animales respondiendo a un instinto.

Sirius se lo folló con la necesidad a flor de piel: necesidad de sentirlo, necesidad de aliviarlo y aliviarse. Se iba a venir, ya no podía más. Y quería que Remus acabara con él, por lo que pasó su mano hacia delante para tocarlo mientras embestía brutalmente, pero no hizo falta mucho más estímulo, pues al cabo de unos pocos segundos, Lupin llenó la mano de Sirius de un líquido espeso, lo que desencadenó también el orgasmo de Sirius.

Se quedaron algunos minutos en esa posición, recobrando el aliento. Luego, el licántropo se incorporó y apoyó su espalda contra el pecho de Sirius, quien seguía de pie. Éste le rodeó la cintura con sus brazos, y lo apretó suavemente.

\- Eso ha sido… - comenzó a decir el lobo.

\- Descomunal. - terminó Sirius.

\- Iba a decir intenso, - corrigió - pero también está bien. Fue descomunal.

Limpiaron sus cuerpos con un sencillo encantamiento, y se miraron mientras se vestían.

\- ¿Sabes una cosa, Lunático? - dijo Sirius.

\- Dime, Canuto.

\- Siempre supe que esto iba a terminar pasando.

\- ¿Si? Pues yo no. - la voz sonaba despreocupada, pero en verdad hablaba de algo serio.- En cambio, siempre supe otra cosa.- dijo. Sirius lo miró interrogándolo con la mirada. - Siempre supe que podía encontrar consuelo en tus brazos.

Consuelo… Sirius se había quedado con aquella palabra entre los labios, saboreándola casi tanto como lo había hecho con el cuerpo de Remus.

\- Y Canuto… - dijo.

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó éste.

\- En verdad, sí sé lo que va a pasar mañana - Lupin se acercó a él y lo miró muy intensamente a los ojos. Sirius pudo ver sinceridad en esa mirada. - Te voy a seguir queriendo tanto como hoy.

Sirius sonrió con franqueza. 'Y yo a tí, Lunático. Y yo a tí.'

Podría haber mucho dolor por delante todavía, pero su amigo tenía razón. Siempre iban a encontrar consuelo en los brazos del otro.

* * *

 _Bueno, ¡hola a todos! Mi primer WOLFSTAR explícito. ¡Espero que les haya gustado! Les mando un beso enorme y ¡ **espero sus reviews**!_

 _¡Gracias por leer!_

 _Noe._


End file.
